Just a little time alone with you
by firebird963
Summary: Tom is still upset over Chaor's attack on Kiru city so he hopes that meeting up with Maxxor will help give him some piece of mind and get over the whole incident. Luckily for Tom, Maxxor is more then happy to see him again.


AN: I feel like I need to clarify some things that I didn't think were really important when I first posted this about a year and a half ago (as I write this). I wrote this during a power outage around Valentines day and I was just really proud of what I had written at the time. Also, I was still very new to the Chaotic fandom and I thought the only way to get positive attention was to make and post porn. However, I wasn't a good artist and I was an even worse writer as you'll read.

Also at the time, I thought Maxxor was a LOT younger than I later found out he was. In this fic I had Maxxor at about 20-22 while Tom is 18-19. Which is the mindset I thought was normal in the fandom because I didn't know it well and the only people I talked to were only interested in the NSFW aspect of the fandom and characters.

So yeah, in short, I don't ship them as much now as I did when I wrote this. And when I do ship them it's generally in AUs where Maxxor is aged down significantly.

* * *

"Come on Tom I've already said I'm sorry a thousand times." Kaz said in an exacerbated tone.

"I know." I replied simply as I walked towards the transport centre. "You didn't do anything, Chaor did."

"See, there you go again. It's been two days just get over it." Kaz said throwing his hands up.

"Kaz is right, these things happen." Sarah added in agreement.

"I know, I know. Please I just need to be alone." I insisted. "I'll be back tomorrow and I'm sure I'll be back to my same old self."

"Can't you at least tell us where your going?" Sarah asked.

I stood on one of the transport spots. "I'll just be in the Overworld. Don't worry I'll be back in the morning."

I paused for a moment then added, "If I'm not back by lunch time you can call me on my scanner." I said before I ported to Kiru city.

It was already well into the evening so I expected that Maxxor was in his castle. At least he would be so long as he wasn't sent away on some big mission already.

Though it has been a while since I had last seen him. Even longer since we last spoke. It had been a couple days since Chaor had attacked the city and stole that new teleporting battle gear.

By the Creator I was still so pissed off at Kaz. The plan had been that after all four of us scanned the new gear I was supposed to separate myself from the group and meet up with Maxxor. However my plans were ruined when those underworlders showed up and made a mess of the city.

The worst part was it wasn't like I could just tell Kaz that 'Hey I missed out on giving a BJ to the leader of the overworld because of you.' Creator what am I even doing with my life?

Maybe I should tell my friends what I'm doing. Then maybe they can convince me that I am indeed insane and get me to stop.

"Halt! Who goes there?" One of the palace guards ordered as I approached the castle gates.

"Uh, Tom. I'm here to visit Maxxor." I replied quickly.

"Maxxor isn't here." The guard informed me.

I let out a disappointed sigh. "Do you know where he is?" I asked hopefully.

The guard thought for a moment.

"Last I heard he had gone to speak to Bodal about the repairs to Kiru's armoury. But that was almost five hours ago." He answered.

"Oh, okay. Thank you." I chirped before porting to a spot closer to the armoury.

Now that I was in the middle of the city I began walking towards the armoury. If Maxxor was still there it probably met that Bodal was talking and Maxxor couldn't figure out how to get out of the conversation. That or he had fallen asleep. Both were very real possibilities.

I managed to walk to the armoury in about ten minutes time. There weren't that many guards which was no surprise since there was nothing rely left to protect here. At least not while it was being fixed up.

So all I had to do was walk on in.

A few steps into the armoury and I could already hear Bodal's voice echoing down the hall from his office. From what I could hear Bodal had taken the liberty of calculating the costs for repairing and resupplying the armoury and was graciously listing off every single item for Maxxor.

As I approached Bodal's office and saw that the door was slightly ajar. I peaked into the office and was able to confirm my suspicions. I would have to think of something pretty clever to save Maxxor from his fate.

I took in a deep breath then barged into the room. "There you are Maxxor!" I announced sounding breathless and a little panicked. This jolted the overworlder awake and got Bodal's attention.

"Excuse me but what do you think your doing here? I'll have you know your interrupting a very important-" Bodal stated before I interrupted him again.

"It's an emergency, Intress and Tangath Toborn are waiting for you in the castle. Something about another Underworld attack. They need you back right away!" I explained trying to sound as panicked and desperate as possible.

Maxxor looked perplexed until I winked at him. A sudden wave of realization washed over the creature and he said. "Great, that must mean the mission was a success."

He stood up and looked over at Bodal. "Thank you for your.. Thorough explanation on the damages. Just send a copy of the list to the palace in the morning and I'll make sure everything is taken care of from there."

"Very well, I'm quite busy myself anyway." Bodal said with a frown as Maxxor left the room with me. We were both silent as we left the building. In fact I could have sworn the overworlder was holding his breath.

Once we were outside the armoury Maxxor let out a huge sigh of relief. "Thank you for saving me again." He said looking down at me with a warm smile.

"Y-ya, no problem Maxxor. I'm just glad I could find you so easily." I stammered as my ears turned pink.

We walked down the dark cool city streets towards the castle. Things were quiet and peaceful. Honestly I felt pretty safe in Kiru city at night. In fact I felt safer here then in my own neighbourhood at night. Though given who was walking at my side there was literally no way I could be in safer hands.

"It's been a few days since I've seen you." Maxxor pointed out gently.

I nodded. "I guess I just figured you'd be busy. You know with the clean up or chasing after Chaor or something." I replied looking up at the powerful creature.

Maxxor seemed to be picking up something was wrong on my end. "Don't worry, I'm not upset with you." He assured me.

"Well I know that I just wouldn't, didn't. It doesn't matter now." I said stumbling over myself.

"Are you sure your not upset?" Maxxor asked.

"Not with you, I'm upset with someone else." I admitted. "Don't worry I'm sure I'll get over it. Right now I just want to be with you."

Maxxor nodded he then gracefully changed the topic. "It'll take us a while to get back to the castle at this pace. Want me to carry you back?" He offered.

"Hmm.. Alright. As long as you promise not to go too fast." I replied hesitantly.

"I promise nothing." Maxxor said as he scooped me up in his arms.

I wrapped my arms around the creatures thick neck and cried "Wait!" as he began sprinting towards the palace.

Maxxor laughed as he ran with me. It was so intoxicating and joy filled that it made me smile brightly along with him. In truth It wasn't that surprising that he would act like this, especially after being stuck in an office listening to Bodal for the past five hours. So I closed my eyes and kept clinging onto Maxxor, trusting the overworlder to not drop me.

In no time at all we made it to the castle. Maxxor gently put me down and wiped the smirk off his face as we approached the guards. This time they let us in without question. Greeting us with a quick but official "Sir".

From there on all I had to do was follow the overworlder like I was his shadow. Not straying from his side or getting distracted by anything or anyone. It wasn't long until we made it into his chambers.

It was a fair sized room made to be warm in the winter and cool in the summer. With a stalked but unlit fireplace to my left and a window with white curtains to my right. Ahead of me was the large king sized bed with deep red covers. There were also some comfortable chairs in front of the fireplace with a table. It looked like something had been left out on the table but the room was so dark I couldn't quite make it out. From what I could tell it was a tube of some kind.

Maxxor sauntered over to the fire place and lit it using fire from his own hand. Meanwhile all I did was take off my shoes and socks and placed them under the bed and out of the way. I also took my scanner out of my pocket and put it down on the side table next to the bed.

Before I could return to Maxxor's side he told me, "Just sit down on the bed. I have present for you."

"A present?" I asked curiously as I climbed up onto the bed. My heart was racing and it was driving me crazy. Why couldn't I be as cool and collected as Maxxor was when we did this sort of thing. After all it wasn't like this was the first time we did something like this.

I felt the weight on the bed shift as the overworlder climbed onto his bed. He stroked my black hair and looked down and me sweetly. I couldn't help but look up into the creatures orange eyes. They were so full of love and affection which only made my tiny human heart continue to race.

"For you Tom." He cooed handing me the unfamiliar tube with cream inside. I unscrewed the top and took a sniff. A wave of arousal ran over me as the smell akin to cinnamon filled my nostrils. It was so strong that it made me feel light headed for a moment.

"This... This is the stuff that got us into this mess in the first place!" I snapped as my cheeks went flush.

"Sort of. It's made from the same plant but it's much less concentrated now." Maxxor gently explained. "I had considered using wine but that wouldn't be very safe for ether of us. This is much safer for your first time."

"First time for what?" I asked feeling confused.

"First time having sex of coarse." Maxxor replied looking amused.

For a second I thought I was going to choke on my own tongue. "W-what? Sex? Already?" I stuttered feeling flustered.

This reaction made Maxxor concerned. "Are you not ready for this?" He ask softly rubbing my arm affectionately.

I wasn't even sure how to answer him. I probably wasn't ready for it, I sure as hell wasn't handling it in a very mature way. Mostly though I was worried about the size difference and how Gods damn insecure I felt right now. He was just so amazing and I was just...

"Tom?" Maxxor cooed smoothly bringing me out of my thoughts. A shiver ran down my spine as I looked up at the handsome creature.

"Are you even going to fit?" I asked hesitantly. "I mean I can barely fit half your cock in my mouth. How are you going to fit in a much, much smaller hole?" Creator I couldn't even look Maxxor in the eye after saying that.

"That's what the cream is for. It'll help you relax and act as lubricant." The overworlder explained gently. "But-" He pulled me closer to him. "It's all right if your not ready. It's all right if your never ready. You've already done so much for me and for my tribe. I love you."

"Shit." I murmured as I buried my face in his chest. I thought I was going to cry. How could a person little lone me be so happy, scared and confused all at the same time. It felt like there were knots being tied in my stomach.

The thrill of it all was just all consuming. I wanted this so badly and the tiny bit of logic in my brain that shown threw all this raw emotion suggested that should I get hurt I could just port back to Chaotic. I would be fully dressed and any injuries or mess would be all cleaned up. It would be like nothing ever happened.

Slowly I began to nod against Maxxor's chest before looking up at the worried creature. "Let's do it."

"Let's do it?" The overworlder repeated still looking concerned.

"I want to do it. I want to have sex with you, right here, right now. Please." I said trying to keep my breath and heart rate steady.

Maxxor looked a little unconvinced but let go of me and moved back a little. He put the tube of cream down and began undressing himself. Just like every time before I froze up as I watched the green creature remove his cloths. Sure I was positive that other creatures had seen him naked before. Someone had to tattoo those beautiful, bad ass tattoo's onto his chest and back. But me. I was probably the only player who had ever seen him like this and definitely the only human to touched him while he was naked. It's fully possible that I'm one of the only human who has ever touch him period. How much would a human have to work out to have a body similar to Maxxor's?

"Tom." The overworlder purred before my eyes could drift any lower. "Do you need any help getting undressed?" He asked sweetly as he crawled towards me on the bed.

"Yes please." I answered almost innocently.

Maxxor hooked his hand under both my grey t-shirt and blue under shirt and slowly pulled up. Without instructions I lifted up my arms to make it easier for him. He tossed my shirts carelessly off the bed but I was legitimately caught off guard when the overworlder pulled me up to his naked body began kissing me. His left hand began grabbing and groping at my still clothed ass while his right hand supported my bare back. I found myself easily melting against the overworders lips. How could someone be so aggressive and gentle at the same time? Maxxor squeezed my ass roughly causing me to moan against his mouth. My covered crotch grinding against his abs.

Maxxor chuckled and pulled away, looking over over me with a gentle smile. "Will you do something for me Tom?" He asked.

"Anything." I replied breathlessly.

The overworlder let go of me. "Please lay down for me." He requested.

Without hesitation I laid down on the bed, showing my back and covered ass to the creature. I could feel the weight of the bed shift underneath me as Maxxor climbed on top of me. He was chuckling as he began running his fingers up and down my spine. "Such a docile boy you are." He mused as shivers of pleasure ran up my spine. The room and my skin was getting so hot that I was beginning to sweat.

Needy mewls escaped my lips as the creature above me leaned down and began kissing my back. Slowly exploring my body. Oh Creator I feel like I'm going to die.

"Please, Maxxor~" I begged as tears formed in the corners of my eyes.

"Please what?" The creature asked, amusement thick in his tone.

"Stop teasing me." I whined.

I could feel Maxxor's weight on my back a bit now. "What would you like me to do instead?" He asked with a purr against my ear.

"Maxxor, please don't make me say it." I whimpered against his pillows.

The overworlder let out a hum as he lifted himself off me and I became instinctively nervous. I couldn't see his face in this position and he wasn't making and approving noises. At least his hands were still on my sides. I felt his grip on me tighten. Then in a fluid motion the creature flipped me over so that we were facing each other.

"Maxxor!" I squeaked a he looked down at me.

His fingers ran threw my hair. "I hate not being able to look at your face." He admitted softly. "Now tell me little human. If you don't want me to tease you what do you want me to do to you?" He asked playfully.

"I want sex. With you." I answered in broken English. Though given how foggy my mind was it was surprisingly impressive.

"Oh, is that all?" Maxxor teased. I would have complained if he didn't instantly move to take off my jeans. It took a little fiddling with his big hands. I looked down when I could hear the overworlder pull the zippier down. After that it was easy for him to pull off my pants and push them aside carelessly. My hard cock now free to stand up strait and look comically small compared to Maxxor's massive creature sized dick.

Suddenly I realized how exposed I was. Usually it was Maxxor who was naked, I would remain dressed. But seeing such a powerful being pore over my body. His gentle touches were too good to be real. I was going to get addicted to this.

I was taken out of my thoughts when I heard the overworlder unscrew the tube of lotion. My eyes became fixed on what the creature was doing. Scooping up fluids with his fingers and liberally applying it to my ass. Instinctively I tensed up figuring that it would burn but instead I found it had a cooling and relaxing affect. Nothing like when Maxxor was poisoned. I let out a sharp cry as I felt his finger push into my ass hole. I reached up to grab something, anything and found my fingers locking up and clinging onto Maxxor's shoulders.

Tears trickled down my cheeks as I felt the creatures finger wiggle inside me. There was no way I was ready for this but I wanted it so badly. The overworlder leaned over me and began kissing away my tears. "Shhh, it's all right Tom. I'm going to take care of you. I'll keep you safe." He gently soothed.

It felt like my body was going stiff against his voice and hand. I could feel a second finger enter my body which made by cock weep harder then my eyes. This was maddening. Every noise I made sounded deafening to me, my own heartbeat sounded louder then a base drum inside my head.

"Please relax love." Maxxor soothed as he moved his fingers in a scissor motion inside me. "You can make all the noise you want." He assured me. "It's just us. No one else will hear you."

I moaned and hesitantly rocked my hips against his fingers. This made the overworlder chuckled softly. "Such a good boy." He purred as he pushed a third finger inside me. Between the cream and moving fingers my ass hole began to stretch a little. At least I hoped it was. I wanted to be ready. I wanted to be loved like this. To belong to someone so kind and powerful.

"I'll be your good boy!" I promised as I blurted my thoughts out into the room. This sudden out burst surprised Maxxor though he looked amused none the less.

"I know." He purred. "Why don't you be a good human and cum for me?" The creature asked as his thumb teased the tip of my dick. My hips bucked against his touch, wanting both his fingers deeper in my as as to have his thumb rub me off. The desperate noises I made kept getting louder and louder as I got closer and closer to cumming. My grip on Maxxor's shoulders got tighter until I might as well have been clawing at him.

After a few minutes of violent mews and sensory overload I finally came. Cum squirting onto his hand and on my stomach. My whole body seemed to unravel. It was as if even my bones had turned to jelly. The only noise I could hear was my own racing heartbeat and my panting. Oh Creator I must have sounded like a dog to Maxxor.

I whimpered meekly as the overworlder pulled his three fingers out of my body. "I wish we had more time." He purred, nuzzling my neck. I kept my eyes open as I watched the creature move to position. Easily lifting my hips with his one hand to meet with his crotch. He began spreading more cream onto his dick before pulling the foreskin back so that the head was poking out. He then added more of the cream to my ass hole. Gods he was trying so hard to make sure I was ready for him, he is so good to me.

Maxxor breath was shaky as he pushed his hard cock into my tiny human form. I let out a sharp cry as I was stretched almost impossibly. At least if felt impossible. The overworlder was only a couple inches inside me and he already stopped. I assumed it was because of me until I felt him tremble against me. Slowly I opened my eyes. Maxxor's eyes were shut tight as he choked back tears. He was gritting his teeth so hard they might shatter. Was I hurting him?

"Your so tight Tom." Maxxor grunted. I panted underneath him, I could feel his thick cock twitching inside my ass. Slowly he pushed himself deeper and deeper inside me. We trembled against each other. He was even forced to use both his hands to support my suspended hips. Once he was fully inside me the overworlder went still. Trying to wait to see if my body adjusts. There was a beautiful moment of silence as we were able to just enjoy being connected to each other like this.

"I love you." I breathed out.

Maxxor's expression softened as he cooed. "I love you too."

Hesitantly the overworlder began rocking his hips against me. The lubrication helped a ton as the massive creature slide his organ in and out of my tiny tight human body. Maxxor changed the angle of his thrusting to something a little more comfortable which caused his dick to hit my prostate. I let out a sharp blissful moan and arched my back. My body instinctively tightened up in pleasure.

Maxxor's eyes shut tight and he let out a deep moan as my ass tightened around his needy cock causing him to cum inside me. I mewled as I felt hot semen fill my ass.

"Shit, Tom." He growled. "I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you?" The creature panted, still inside me and still hard as a rock.

"N-no, I'm fine." I breathed out. "Are you done?" I asked nervously. I didn't want this to end so soon.

The overworlder relaxed. "Hardly." He purred before he leaned over me and roughly kissed my lips. His hips rocking against my body.

I hooked my arms around his neck as I kissed him back. The creature's hips started moving faster and faster. I could smell the sweat on his forehead. I must have been sweating as well since my body felt like it was on fire. There was so much heat all around me and inside me. Maxxor got off my mouth and began licking and nipping my neck.

My moans and cries echoed threw the room as the overworlder growled against my neck. I tried to rock my hips against the creature but Maxxor had taken full control leaving me to just turn into a needy mess underneath him. It was for the best anyway. After all it was more then clear he knew exsactly what he was doing. Or at least knew more then me.

Before I knew it I felt myself getting close to cumming again. My mind was so fogged up I couldn't tell how much time passed or if any time passed at all.

"Maxxor please!" I begged. One hand gripping onto the overworlders black hair and the other on his back. He didn't reply with any sort of sass instead knowing exsactly what I needed. Maxxor adjusted himself to hit my prostate again. Ramming his throbbing cock against my sweet spot.

I squealed in bliss, chanting the creatures name in a mantra of pleasure. Maxxor lifted his head and smiled brightly down at me. Trying to get me to cum before he finished himself.

A few more minutes of thrusting and my body broke down and I came again. This time shooting cum onto the overworlder's abs. My body creating pressure and kneading the powerful creatures needy cock. My fingers locked themselves in black hair, my grip was so tight I was almost worried I'd pull a chunk of his hair out.

Once again Maxxor shot hot cum into my body. He was shaking against me as he regained his composure. We were both too scared to let each other go. I was afraid that he would leave would leave if I let go of him. But I also felt so weak.

The overworlder let out a groan as he pulled out of me. I whimpered as I felt hot cum leak out my ass. "Shhh." Maxxor cooed as he gently kisses my eyes. "Just rest now." He breathed as he got off me.

I closed my eyes and whimpered as I felt his weight get off the bed. I didn't want to be alone but I was so sore and tired I couldn't move. The room seemed to go dark for a second when I was woken up by a cool cloth against my skin. I let out a squeak of distress before I realized what was going on. Maxxor was just cleaning me with a moist cloth.

"Are you alright Tom?" The overworlder asked me softly noticing he had woken me up.

"I feel stiff." I answered meekly.

He nodded in understanding. "Don't worry you should feel better in the morning. You can go back to sleep if you wish. I'll be joining you in a few moments." He explained soothingly.

I simply nodded. Maxxor must have been cleaning me for a while now since he also washed the sweat off my face and body. Gathering my patience I waited for Maxxor to finish cleaning me. It took a few minutes but he finished grooming me. He tossed the cloth into a bucket on the floor before laying beside me properly. The creature pulled the blanket over our naked bodied and pulled me into a hug. We both cuddled until we fell asleep which for me didn't take long at all.


End file.
